Si Luffy était une fille
by Lilymagination
Summary: OS perverse, tous les personnages appartiennent à Maître Oda. Après avoir vaincu Kaïdo Luffy décide d'aller se délacer aux thermes du palais de Wano.


Luffy était une jeune fille vraiment naïve. Malgré ses 19 ans, certains aspects de la vie lui restaient totalement inconnus. Trafalgar Law en était bien conscient mais il n'aurait jamais pensait que cela en était à ce point.

L'alliance Pirates, Ninjas, Samouraïs, Minks avait remporté le combat contre Kaïdo et Big Mum. Tout Wano fêtait la liberté retrouvée et le retour du clan Kozuki sur le trône.

Les pirates ayant participé aux combats avaient été invité au Palais de la Capitale des Fleurs pour se reposer avant de repartir chacun à leurs aventures.

Luffy avait décidé de se rendre aux thermes pour dénouer ses muscles quelque peu malmenés. En rentrant, la vapeur lui masqua que les bains étaient déjà occupés par deux de ses alliés.

-Oh ! Salut les gars ! Justement je voulais vous parler de la suite ! Ca vous direz de m'aider à foutre une raclée à Barbe Noire ?

-Oï ! Mugiwara ! Ce sont les bains des hommes ici ! Va voir ailleurs si on y est ! Répondit Eustass cap'tain Kidd en mettant une main sur le devant de la serviette qui cintrée sa taille, mal à l'aise d'avoir été surprit par une fille dans une tenue si légère.

A un peu plus d'un mettre à côté de lui, trafalgar Law, lui, était décontracté à afficher son petit sourire en coin.

-Oh ça va ! Ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas comme si j'avais pris de bains avec mes frères !

Luffy se moquant des états d'âme du rouquin, s'installa sur le banc en face des deux autres pirates et raconta en détails ses projets pour la suite, leur proposant de poursuivre leur alliance et même l'agrandissant en incluant le « piaf bleu à tête d'ananas » dans leur plan pour buter Barbe Noire.

Tout en continuant de déblatérer ses plans, Luffy se décontractait tellement que bientôt elle se retrouva couchée sur le côté pour être face à ceux qu'elle considéraient comme ses amis. Dans cette position, ses seins n'étaient plus vraiment cachés par sa serviette et en se concentrant très fort les deux capitaines pouvaient apercevoir l'entre-jambes de leur camarade. Si Law, lui, était ravi de cette vision et ne chercha pas à cacher la réaction de son corps face à cette vision, Kidd était bien plus mal à l'aise. Il était devenu tellement rouge et tellement dur que même en essayant de cacher sa queue toute dressait avec ses deux mains, Luffy, qui pourtant aveugle en générale, se rendit compte que quelques chose cloché chez le rouquin.

-Hey ! Kidd ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout rouge ! Demanda-t-elle en se levant et s'avançant jusqu'à lui.

-Reste où tu es, s'il te plait Mugiwara ! S'exclame Kidd.

Law était mord de rire, il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'un jour cette tête de tulipe avait utilisé les mots « s'il te plait ».

-Ne t'en fait pas Mugiwara-ya, Kidd a juste apprécié la vue que tu nous offrais et son émoi est maintenant quelque peu visible.

-Emoi !? Mais va te faire foutre Trafalgar, je ne suis pas une fillette, ok ! Je n'ai pas d'émoi ! S'énerva le roux.

-Ah oui ?! Et on en parle de ton érection, mécano du dimanche ? Tu as la trique ! Y-a pas de honte à avoir ! Tout les monde en aurait eu une avec cette fille à moitié nue et ce visage innocent ! J'en ai une également ! Dit Law d'une voix clame et grave.

-Dites ? C'est quoi une érection ? Et ça veut dire quoi avoir la trique ?

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent médusé par tant d'ignorance. L'idée que la petite capitaine ne connaisse même pas cet aspect de la vie, que n'est vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'était le sexe les firent se durcirent un peu plus.

-Oh putain ! Gémit Kidd en les dents.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir, Mugiwara-ya ?

-Bien sûre ! Allez ! Dites moi ce que s'est ? Et puisque Kidd et toi en avez une, j'en veux une aussi ?!

\- Tu es bien sure de toi ? Parce que ce n'est pas une érection que tu risques d'avoir mais deux ! réplique toujours aussi calmement Law un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres. Il était en train d'échafauder un plan pour pouvoir enfin calmer cette érection qui le suivait maintenant depuis Dressrosa à chaque fois qu'il pensait un peu trop à cette petite brune. Et si pour ça il devait la partager cette fois là avec Kidd, alors pourquoi pas ?! Il pouvait bien autoriser ça à cette femme exceptionnelle, car après il lui faudra se contenter de lui, et de lui seulement, car Trafalgar Law ne prêtait jamais ses affaires, et encore moins celles auxquelles il tenait. Et il y tenait à cette brunette, oh oui ! Il en était fou amoureux ! Mais ça, jamais même sous la torture il ne le dirait ou le montrerait ! Où peut-être qu'une seule et unique fois, s'il le fallait vraiment pour la garder! Mais pour l'instant il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, en l'occurrence un petit cul qui avait l'air bien délicieux et qui lui mettait déjà l'eau à la bouche !

-Bin oui ! Si je te le dis, c'est que j'en suis sure !

-Alors approche.

-Putain, Trafalgar ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Demanda Kidd entre les dents de manière à ce que seul le brun puisse l'entendre.

-Un problème de conscience, peut-être ?! Barre-toi si tu n'en es pas capable, moi je vais profiter de la chance qui m'est donnée pour me payer la meilleure baise de ma vie. Mais viens pas te plaindre, après, que tu aurais voulu y participer ! Chuchotait Law à l'attention de Kidd pendant que Luffy se rapprochait toujours de lui.

-Alors tu me montres ce que c'est ?

-Viens te mettre à genoux entre mes jambes, tu verras mieux. Lui ordonnait le brun.

Et Luffy, toute naïve quelle était, lui obéit.

-Approche toi plus, c'est là, tu vois ? Tu devrais te pencher un peu plus pour mieux voir quand j'enlèverais ma serviette… Oh oui, comme ça c'est parfait ! … Tu es prêtes ?

-Oui montres moi ! Demandait Luffy suppliante et impatiente de voir.

Law défit sa serviette et son sexe sous la pression jaillit et vint s'écraser sur le visage de la jeune femme, qui de surprise regarda les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte cette hampe de chaire rebondir sur son visage et s'arrêter à quelque millimètre du nez.

Les deux hommes auraient pus en jouir tellement la scène les avaient excités.

\- Oh ! C'est ça une érection ! Alors j'en ai déjà vu une, une fois !

-Hein ! Quoi ? Comment ? Qui ? S'exclamèrent les deux capitaines.

-Bin, Ace, une fois, avant, au Mont Corvo. Je venais juste d'avoir 14 ans et Ace n'en avait pas encore 18. On s'entraînait, on se battait, et puis on a perdu l'équilibre. Il est tombé sur moi. Il est resté un moment comme ça, je me disais que s'était parce qu'il était fatigué mais il avait l'air de souffrir. Alors je lui ai demandé s'il avait mal quelque part et s'il voulait que je le soigne. Mais il s'est redressé et il est parti en courant dans notre cabane.

Luffy chuchotait en racontant cette histoire, elle ne lâchait pas des yeux la magnifique queue de Law, frôlant de temps en temps du bout des doigts le gland, comme si elle avait affaire à un objet fragile. Law était dans tous ses états, il essayait de se concentrer sur le récit pour éviter éjaculer sur le merveilleux visage de Luffy alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore touché. Kidd se foutrait sans aucun doute de sa gueule si cela devait arriver.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite. Demanda justement le rouquin haletant.

-Je n'ai pas revu Ace de la journée, et même de la soirée. C'est pendant la nuit que je l'ai revu. Je m'étais réveillée parce que j'avais froid, en même temps ma couverture était tombée, mon tee-shirt relevée jusque en haut et ma culote baissée jusqu'au genoux. Mais j'avais surtout froid ici, ils étaient tout mouillés. Dit-elle en détachant sa serviette et montrant la pointe de ses seins tout gonflée et dressée, s'amusant même à les pincer.

Les deux hommes gémirent en même temps, Kidd détacha également sa serviette pour saisir sa pine vraiment très douloureuse et commença une lent va et vient. Le mouvement de la main du roux attira l'attention de la brune qui regarda intéressée l'activité de son allié.

\- Ca ne te fait pas mal de faire ça ? demanda-t-elle ingénue.

\- C'est de ne rien faire qui me fait mal, continue ton histoire s'il te plait. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda le punk rouge.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que mon frère était entre mes cuisses qu'il faisait exactement la même chose que tu es en train de te faire, de temps en temps il mettait un doigt ici (cette fois elle montra son sexe au garçons) quand il le ressortait, il était tout mouillé, il le sentait et le mettait à la douche pour le suçait. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il faisait mais j'aimais bien, et il me tardait toujours qu'il recommence.

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait qu'une seule fois ? Demanda Law, les yeux fermés et gémissant et se tenant fermement à la bordure du banc sur lequel était assis les deux garçons.

\- Oh non, il le faisait quasiment toutes les nuits jusqu'à son départ. Je me rappelle qu'il se retenait toujours de crier et qu'il y avait un truc blanc qui sortait de là, dit-elle en caressant le bout du gland de Law qui se mordit la lèvre inferieur pour retenir un gémissement. Il faisait en sorte de m'arroser partout avec, des fois le visage, des fois le ventre, les seins ou encore les fesses. Une fois il m'avait mal essuyé après et j'ai pu gouter à ça. Je me souviens que j'avais pas trouvé ça mauvais, bizarre, mais pas mauvais. Une fois je m'étais réveillée parce qu'il me léchait ici entre les jambes, c'était dur de lui faire croire que je dormais cette fois là, alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était lui dire que ça faisait du bien.

Les paroles de Luffy étaient vraiment très excitantes, Kidd avait accéléré les vas et viens de sa mains sur sa pine alors que la queue de Law commençait à perler. En voyant cette petite goutte, Luffy sorti sa langue de sa bouche pour aller récupérer le liquide blanchatre et musqué de la hampe énorme par l'excitation du brun.

\- Ton frère était un vrai pervers Luffy-ya , mais comme je le comprends… gémit-il. Tu aimais vraiment ce qu'il te faisait ?

\- Oh oui j'adorais ça, j'étais toute mouillée entre mes jambes, comme si de l'eau en sortait, beaucoup d'eau, parce que le matelas était souvent très mouillé aussi.

-Oh putain, me dit pas que s'est une femme fontaine !... Si c'est le cas faut que j'aille boire à sa source ! Tu permets Trafalgar ?

-Ouiiiii, oui, vas-y, tu me diras son goût… Luffy, je te propose quelque chose si tu veux bien ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec des yeux curieux.

-Tu vas bien écarter les cuisses que Kidd puisse y passer sa tête et qu'il te lèche ta petite chatte toute chaude et mouillée… elle est bien mouillée, hein ?

\- Une vraie fontaine Law, répondit Kidd qui avait abandonné sa masturbation pour se lever et se placer derrière la brune pour glisser sa main dans cet endroit où personne à part son grand frère n'y avait mis les mains.

-Parfait, installe toi Luffy-ya.

Luffy s'installa correctement permettant à Kidd de s'installer dos sur le sol, la tête en ses cuisses pour passer sa langue tout le long de son sexe.

\- Trafalgar, elle est tellement trempée et chaude et son goût est tellement bon, meilleur que du sake, je te jure, faut que tu y goûte !

-Plus tard, d'abord Luffy va se faire lécher par toi pendant qu'elle me suce la queue, n'est ce pas Mugiwara ? Tu vas me sucer la queue ? Tu vas me soulager ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que je bande pour toi que tu vas honorer cette érection comme si c'était le plus beau des cadeaux de cette terre, comme si c'était le one piece.

Luffy, comme hypnotisée par les paroles de Law ouvrir sa petite bouche et commença à lécher la hampe fièrement dressée, puis goba entièrement la queue d'une traite, jusqu'à la garde. Cette action pour le moins surprenante fit pousser un gémissement fort et roque au brun qui se trouva au comble de la félicité. Ce dernier mis ses mains dans les cheveux courts, en bataille et humides de la jeune femme pour lui faire comprendre les mouvements à la faire.

\- Oui vas-y ouvre grand ta bouche pour ma pine, tu as vu comment elle est grosse pour toi, rien que pour toi.

Mais un gémissement inattendu de Luffy, dont les vibrassions se répercuté autour de son sexe, lui fit pousser un cri qu'il essaya de dissimuler.

Kidd avait commencé à la lécher, lui caressant les fesses de sa main d'acier, et de l'autre le clitoris.

-Oh putain, c'est tellement bon ! Et elle prend tout dans sa bouche, toute ma longueur ! Tu entends ça Kidd ? Je crois que le gomu gomu no mi est vraiment le meilleur fruit qu'il puisse exister sur cette terre ! Oh putain oui encore ! Plus vite Luffy !

Sous les consignes de Law, Luffy accéléra la cadence, reculant et avançant sa tête jusqu'à l'avoir collée au bassin en mouvement du brun. Elle humait l'odeur intime de cet homme, cette odeur puissante, virile et enivrante et cela l'excitait encore plus. Les gémissements du capitaine des Heart faisaient écho aux siens et la bouleversaient autant que les mains et la langue du roux qui était sous elle.

\- Dis moi… Kidd… comment elle est … cette petite chatte ? Dit moi… décris la moi…

\- … c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu… toute rose… toute chaude… et elle dégouline tellement… il me tarde tellement qu'elle ait son orgasme… je pourrais boire sa cyprine jusqu'à plus soif… c'est tellement bon… et sucré… et doux… on dirait… on dirait… de l'hydromel… je pourrais continuer à la boire pendant des heures tellement elle est délicieuse…, Avoua Kidd tout en continuant de la lécher de temps en temps.

\- Oh putain il me tarde tellement de la goûter également… met lui un doigt… juste un doigt… pour l'aider à jouir… mais sans briser… son hymen… je veux le lui déchirer moi-même… avec ma queue…

\- Tu vas adorer Trafalgar… elle est tellement brulante… et serrée… juste un doigt… et j'ai du mal à bouger dedans… j'espère que tu me laisseras la prendre après ?!

-Oh ouiiiiii, comme je me l'imaginais… toute serrée… rien que pour moi… oh oui continue Luffy… c'est parfait… c'est le paradis…

En disant cela Trafalgar s'était relevait et baisait la petite bouche de la petite capitaine. Luffy, elle, ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui faisait le plus d'effet. La langue et la bouche de Kidd qui lui léchait, suçait et mordillait le clitoris, son doigt qui rentrait et sortait d'elle la faisant trembler et se contracter autour de l'appendice, Law qui lui baisait vulgairement la bouche et lui donnait l'impression d'être un objet (ce qui dans un autre contexte l'aurait rendu folle de rage mais qui dans ce contexte très précis la renait folle de désir), ou encore la façon qu'avaient les deux hommes de communiquer, de parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là et surtout ce qu'ils disaient sur elle. Apparemment elle leur faisait du bien, ils aimaient ce qu'ils lui faisaient, et ça tombait bien car elle adorait çà également. Elle gémissait, criait, se tordait dans tout les sens, accompagnait leurs mouvements et mouillait. Oh oui elle mouillait, tellement, Kidd en était heureux, il adorait ça les femmes fontaines, et Luffy, qui n'avait jamais vraiment connu ce qu'était le sexe était particulièrement réceptive. Et bientôt, elle commença à se resserrer autour du doigt du roux.

-Oh, putaiiiiinnnn de mmmmeeeerrdeeeee ! Elle va jouir Trafalgar, et je peux t'assurer que je n'avais encore jamais sentis une chatte si serrée de ma vie, j'en jouirais presque… Oh putain ! Ca va être bon, tellement bon !

Kidd accéléra la vitesse des va et viens de son doigt dans son vagin et des coup de langue sur son clitoris, quand d'un coup Luffy se contracta tellement qu'un son doigt fut incapable de bouger, qu'un flot de liquide cascada de sa chatte se qui ravi le Cap'tain qui se fit un plaisir de boire et boire encore cette eau sacrée. Elle se recula également de la pine de Law et hurla alors sa félicité ce qui fit jouir le Chirurgien de la mort sur le visage naïf et candide du la jeune fille au chapeau de paille, ce qui aurait pu, de nouveau le faire jouir instantanément s'il ne venait pas justement de se vider. Il la vit alors reprendre un peu conscient en se rendant compte de l'épaisse substance sur son visage. Et comme dans un état second en prendre un peu sur ses doigts avant de sentir puis de goûter. Et elle devait aimer ça car elle en récupéra plus et lécha, avala, suça ses doigts avec une avidité dont elle avait seulement fait preuve en présence de viande, jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait plus un goutte sur son joli visage. Law et Kidd voyant ce spectacle devinrent de nouveau dur comme des rocs. Cette fois-ci pas de quartier ! Mugiwara no Luffy était une vraie petite cochonne, une succube au visage d'ange et ils allaient lui apprendre ce qu'était le sexe ! Elle allait A-DO-RER ! Ils en étaient certains et Law étant un énorme pervers aux pratiques sexuelles quelques peu déviantes était vraiment très heureux de finir sa vie avec cette petite pirate aussi avide de sexe que d'aventures et de dangers.

-Tu veux continuer Luffy-ya ?

\- Parce que… Parce que c'est pas fini ? Demanda-t-elle toute essoufflée.

-Oh que non ! Tu vois, tu es tellement bandante qu'à peine avions nous éjaculé que nous étions de nouveau dur ! Alors, maintenant si tu es d'accord, tu vas te mettre à quatre pattes pendant que j'enfoncerais ma queue dans ta petite chatte toute serrée tu vas sucer Kidd comme tu l'as fait avec moi, tu le prendras bien profondément, je suis sûr qu'il en sera très heureux !

\- Est ce qu'il pourra éjaculer dans ma bouche ? Parce que c'est pas facile de manger le truc blanc après quand c'est sur le visage ! Dit-elle avec une telle innocence que cela ne pouvait être possible.

\- Tu es vraiment une très grosse cochonne, tu sais ça Mugiwara-ya ?!

\- C'est mal ?

-Oh non, bien au contraire ! Je suis rassuré de savoir que je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec une véritable petite catin toute innocente dans mon lit et qui sera rien que pour moi !

\- Rien que pour toi ? Comment ça ? Je comprends pas Traffy !

\- Aujourd'hui sera la seule et unique fois que tu baisera avec un autre que moi Luffy. Après tu te devra d'être fidèle jusqu'à se que la mort nous sépare !

\- Ca fait un peu mariage ça.

\- Mais c'est le cas, nous serons marié, tu seras ma femme et je serais ton mari.

-Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas être ta femme ! Je veux être Roi des Pirates, je ne peux pas être roi si je suis ta femme !

\- Bien sur que si Luffy-ya, tu seras Reine des Pirates et ma femme !

-Non ! Si je suis Reine c'est parce que j'aurais épousé le roi. Pas parce que j'aurais retrouvé le One Piece. Je serais ROI PAS REINE !

-Alors je serais ta Reine, mais tu seras ma femme, un point c'est tout ! Je t'ai choisi donc ce sera toi !

-Ok si c'est toi la reine alors je veux bien !... Bon alors on continue parce que la ça recommence à couler entre mes cuisse depuis que tu as dit que tu allais me mettre ta queue dedans. En plus j'adore sucer et j'ai envi de savoir s'il n'y a que ton truc blanc qui est bon ou si celui de Kidd le sera aussi, parce que je ne me souviens pas que celui de Ace était aussi délicieux, j'aimerais bien en manger d'autre ! AHHHHH !

\- Ca s'appelle du sperm Luffy-ya et ne t'inquiète, pas tu pourras me sucer autant de fois que tu le voudras. Dit-il en s'enfonçant lentement dans l'antre intacte de la brune. Oh putain de merde, c'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à présent ! Oh oui, tellement serrée, tellement chaude, tellement mouillée, c'est tellement bon, il est là le One Piece, Luffy-ya, Juste entre tes cuisses, dans cette petite chatte, et c'est moi qui l'ait découvert, c'est moi le roi du monde ! Et dire que ce petit corps m'appartient maintenant ! Oh putain, tu es tellement serrée que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache la queue c'est trop bien tellement… Désolée Kidd, mais je vais vraiment pas pouvoir partager ça, c'est à moi et je le garde ! ROOM… SHAMBLES…

Kidd se retrouva sans rien comprendre aux côtés de nombreuses Geïsha qui se firent un plaisir de le soulager, mais une part de lui maudit quand même Trafalgar Law de l'avoir baisé comme il venait de le faire et surtout le maudit de pouvoir baiser jusqu'à la fin de sa vie Monkey D Luffy qui sera sans aucun doute la futur Roi des Pirates, en tout cas lui ploierait bien le genoux devant sa chatte sans problème.


End file.
